Donna Troy
Donna Troy is a human-Amazonian hybrid that appears regularly throughout the series as a primary protagonist and ally to the heroes from Earth-199999. Biography Donna makes her first appearance fighting some bank robbers and getting an applause from the people that were being held hostage there. She later spots Bruce Banner at an abandoned warehouse, turning into Hulk, shocking her at the sight of him. Personality Donna, being half Amazonian, is a very caring person that cares deeply about her friends and puts her life on the line for them when needed without hesitation. She is also rather sweet and playful, as she pulls pranks on the other heroes, even if it becomes repetitive. Appearance Donna Troy is a very beautiful young woman with traits of both a human and an Amazonian. As such, she has stunning beauty, such as long black hair, a slim yet curvy figure, and a flirty smile. Gwen Stacy remarks that Donna has a great smile while Hulk said once that Donna has the body of a young supermodel, with "perky breasts and a curvy butt". Powers and abilities Powers * Human-Amazonian hybrid physiology: Due to her Amazonian heritage, Donna possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed and agility. * Superhuman strength: Donna has immense physical strength and could fling enemies back with a single, mild blow. She is physically stronger than either Gwen or Doreen, but is unable to match Hulk or Superboy's strength, saying their strength is like that of a god, and she was barely able to walk away from a fistfight with them. Although she was no match for Hulk when it came to exerting brute force, Donna was able to lightly stagger him with her punches, though her hands were in considerable pain afterwards. She was also able to temporarily restrain him with her lasso. * Superhuman durability: Donna's body is much more resistant to blunt-force trauma than the body of a normal human being, but she can still be hurt since she's half Amazonian. As such, Donna is vulerable to piercing attacks from bladed weapons, such as bullets and knives, as demonstrated during her grueling duel against Deathstroke, where she received several deep slashes from his knife, which took her out of commission for a few days. * Superhuman speed: Donna can move at superhuman speeds. She also has quick reflexes, as she caught a tomahawk that was flung at her by a thug with one hand. While running, Donna appears as a blur to most people, as she moved at high speeds. * Superhuman agility: Donna possesses superhuman agility; which allows her to jump farther and higher than an average human, even being able to jump over a garbage truck in a single leap. * Longevity: Donna has an extremely long-lifespan due to her Amazonian heritage. Abilities * Master combatant: Donna is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant; due to her years of crime-fighting with Wonder Woman. Gwen Stacy has noted that Donna is especially proficient in boxing. Donna was able to fight Slade Wilson, but she ultimately lost and was crippled by him. * Master lasso fighter: Donna is considerably efficient in mastering her magical lasso, as demonstrated when she was able to use it to subdue and defeat Garfield Logan in his tiger form. She also demonstrated that she could use her lasso in close range combat, as demonstrated during her fight with Slade Wilson. She can also use it to temporarily restrain Hulk, though he easily broke free due to his far superior strength. * Multilingual: Donna is capable of fluently speaking English, Greek, Sumerian and Italian. Equipment * Wonder Girl suit: During her time as Wonder Girl, Donna wears a suit of some kind as her superhero persona. * Lasso: Donna had a golden lasso that, when in use, glows. It is stronger than the average lasso, seeing that it remained intact after two people with enhanced strength tugged over it. * Tracker: Donna carried five-pointed star-shaped trackers that also act as shurikens. Quotes *"Hi. Um...I've heard many things about you, Hulk." –Donna to Hulk upon meeting him. *"Heh. Hulk, I was trained by Wonder Woman. That alone says I'll kick your ass." –Donna to Hulk. Trivia *Donna is ticklish, especially on her ribs and underarms *Donna enjoys jogging and watching funny videos involving babies *Currently, Donna is a virgin *Her favorite social game is Truth or Dare, and she usually picks Truth. *She loves banana splits, especially with extra bananas and chocolate syrup. *She loves romantic movies and TV shows as well as romantic music. *A running gag in the series is her repeatedly and rather annoyingly ranking the other heroes, especially Hulk, Power Girl and Gwen, as well as Doreen. Gallery Donna Troy and Dick Grayson.jpeg Donna Troy smiling.jpeg Donna spying.jpeg Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Hybrids